Should've seen that one coming
by Stories101
Summary: Sam convinces the team to go to a party, only to have fun, but will they regret going to the party? Find out :) plz review.


Peter, Ava, Danny, and Luke entered to peters house after a long day of school.

PETER: Man, this day went slow...

AVA: tell me about it, I had three tests today...

DANNY: I would say it went okay for me...

LUKE: soo...where's Sam again?

PETER: I don't know...something about, actually...I don't know.

AVA: probably still retaking test...or make up homework

LUKE: probably...

_Luke and Danny sit on the couch, while peter sits on the chair and Ava in the other, all watching TV._

_Sam comes in while slamming the door._

SAM: Guys guess what?!_  
_

PETER: you finally passed a test?

SAM: . soooo funny Parker...but no.

AVA: You did your homework?

SAM: Okay no! It has nothing to do with school people!

LUKE: then what is it?

SAM grinning happily: okay, you all know Tyler, right?

DANNY: Tyler Peers?

Sam nodded still with a grin in his face.

LUKE: The guy who is always throwing parties?

SAM: yes! And guess who just got invited?!

AVA: Please don't tell me...

SAM: Yup, Friday night at 9!

Ava rolled her eyes and sighed, Peter just sat there watching like the rest.

AVA: Why would we go?

SAM: Umm...music..food...drinks... dugh! It's gonna be a blast!

PETER: you don't even know if we are going...

SAM: that's because we are. We don't do anything...besides fighting, more fighting, homework,and sleeping!

DANNY: I meditate, its fun and relaxing for your brain...

Sam stared at Danny, with a face.

SAM: Exactly, this is why we need to go... And we are going. It's going to be one of the biggest parties ever!

LUKE: I guess it does sound pretty fun..

PETER: hold on, this is why you stayed after school?

SAM: well yea, i was in my locker and he just came up to me and started talking to me...

PETER: but Tyler doesn't even know you...or has ever even talk to you.

SAM: So? Who cares, its a Party!

AVA: well don't you find it weird that all of the sudden he talks to you?

SAM: ..no.

PETER: Do you have any classes with him?

SAM: ..no.

AVA: then why would he invite us?

SAM: okay. Are you guys not listening? jeez It's a party, there's nothing wrong,he might just want to get to know us better...

PETER: right, cuz we are so his type...

_There was a moment of quite as the team thought about what Peter said._

AVA: yea, he's cocky, a jerk, way to confident, annoying, thinks he knows everything, and he wants ever girl... Actually he might be your type Sam...

_All started to laught except for Sam who crossed his arms looking at Ava._

SAM: oh, hilarious...(he said clapping) Got any more jokes? He said sarcastically.

AVA: actually I do.

PETER:ohh burn!

SAM: agh, whatever. What is it with you people? A party...is that such a big deal?

DANNY: well, we all know what happened last party we went to..( referring to the party when venom attacked)

LUKE: yea...

SAM: so? Who says anything bad is gonna happen? We need to have fun!

There was no responses.

SAM: c'mon guys... You all you wanna go...

LUKE: I'm in...he does have a point we don't really do a whole lot...

SAM: alright.. He said as he high fived him

DANNY: ...I guess I'm in as well..

Ava and Peter exchanged looks.

PETER: well...I guess it can't be that bad... He said as he glanced at Ava.

AVA: Fine... Only because I don't want to bored myself alone...

SAM: yes! Party at 9!

AVA: this better be worth it...Sam

SAM: oh..it is.

-8:30pm-

SAM: k, you guys ready?

LUKE: yep, ready.

DANNY: yes

AVA: lets just go...

SAM: ugh, where's web head?

LUKE: still changing...

SAM: Parker! you have 12 seconds to get down here! We can NOT be late!

AVA: 12 seconds? Pshh...have seen how long he takes to go to school?

SAM: yes! He takes all the hot water! That's why I'm giving him 12 seconds...5!...4!

PETER coming down the stairs: Okay I'm coming...jeez, you never worry about getting early to school...but you will for a party?

SAM: Umm..yea!?

PETER: You know it would help you if-

SAM: yea yea lets just go! He said pushing Peter towards the door

8:50pm outside Tyler house.

They all started to walk in as the doors were open, the music was on, and people were dancing everywhere inside the big open living room.

SAM: nice! He said as he looked around

LUKE: this is insane!

AVA: there are way to many people in here...

DANNY: this music is...

SAM: perfect?!...I know right!

PETER: no, not really...it's more like hurting my ears...

SAM: dude, just have fun... Be a man and go talk to girls or something... He said as he got lost in the crowd of people.

PETER: Umm... (Sigh)

-10:15pm-

PETER: hey, having fun?

AVA: I guess so, better than being at home...

PETER: yea, it looks like Danny and Luke are having fun as well... He said as he glanced to Luke who was having a dance competition, and Danny who was playing the guitar with other guys.

AVA: yea...

PETER: guess Sam was right... This might of not been such a bad idea...

AVA: what about you?

PETER: me what?

AVA: are you having fun?

PETER: oh..um yea...I'm having..fun

AVA: okay... because if i'm having fun, thats saying something..hey be right back I have to go talk to Emily..

Peter smiled a little, until his spidey sense went off. He frowned.

PETER: Ava wait...

But she was gone, As she dint hear him because of the music.

Peter was about to catch up to her until he looked around and saw Danny and Luke again. I don't see what could be the problem..he thought. I mean like Sam said its just a party...

-10:47pm-

Peter was sitting on a couch a red cop of soda in his hand, he frowned and looked at his watch and saw 10:47pm. He stood up thinking it had been a while since he last saw any of his teammates.

He stood up and started to look around seeing if he saw any recognizable faces. He saw Emily dancing and went up to her.

PETER: hey Emily... Have you seen AVA?

EMILY: umm...no I saw her like 10minutes ago..

PETER: oh okay thanks.

Peter continued walking and looked over to where Danny was playing the guitar but he dint see him, or Luke. He frowned again, as he kept on looking he finally saw Sam sitting in a table with a cup on his hand with other guys.

PETER: Sam, I need to talk to you...

They went to a hallway where it was quite enough to where they could hear each other better.

SAM: parker, having fun? Eh, told ya it was gonna be a good one...

PETER: uh..yea sure..hey um I can't find the others...have you seen them?

SAM: umm..no, they are probably having fun, unlike you...

PETER: well because I also got this spidey senses..

SAM: ookkayyy...so?

PETER: so!? My spidey senses are never wrong!

SAM: well...I don't see any problems...

Peter was about to respond when his senses went off again.

PETER: I just got them again!...

SAM: dude, you need to relax... He said as he took a zip from his drink. Just have fun, jeez Parker, how many times do I have to tell you... You're worst than Ava... And that's saying something... He said as he padded him on the shoulder, and started to walk down the hallway.

Sam was midway in the hallway, when he stopped unexpectedly as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He touched his head, as the room started to spin. He dropped the cup, and with his other hand he grabbed on to the wall. Peter frowned and went next to him.

PETER: dude, you alright?

it took him a minute to respond. SAM: agh. No,...my head...it's spinning.

PETER: okay, time to go...

SAM: but...the pa..party...

PETER: are you kidding me?!

Peter helped Sam up as he supported him with an arm on his shoulder.

PETER: just tell me you weren't drinking...

SAM: No...it was just pink lemonade...

Peter frowned, they were about to walk when peters spidey senses went off, again. He looked back at the hallway, but there was nothing. He was about to take a step when he stepped on the cop that sam had dropped.

He picked it up,and looked inside the empty cup, only to find a small amount of a black/ grey tiny sand grains. He looked up with a thinking face. His eyes widened.

PETER: Sam, we need to find the others and leave, now. Something is not right here..

They both came out from the hallway, Peter still grabbing Sam. He looked both ways deciding were to look first. When he felt a finger tap on his shoulder, he turned around to find a a figure dressed in black.

FIGURE: Sweet dreams. As peter was sprayed with a gas that made him feel sleepy. He started to fall to the ground slowly, as he let go of Sam who fell to the floor passed out. He started to close his eyes, and everything went black.


End file.
